Untitled
by Winglet2020
Summary: I've been beaten, bruised and tortured...I've been hit, spat upon, punched...and there is no way to turn back now" Yuugi's POV


Chimera-Overtech-Cannon666 is here...I was upset and mad when I wrote this so it's a bit different than what I sometimes do...

Warning: Suicidal moments

Appropriate for children: rated Kplus to T maybe (14plus I thinkfor T right???)...children under those age limits are advised not to read this story.

Also not appropriate for: Depressed people, or people that wanna jump off a building or the like...

Characters: Yuugi Muoto, Yami

Summary: I've been beaten, bruised and tortured. I've been humilated to the point of no return. I've been hit, spat upon, punched...my body's broken...I'm broken...and there is no way to turn back now...

* * *

"Untitled"

As one could tell, I wasn't the real bad-boy among any group. Hell, even some of the freaks looked at me as if I was a misfit. I never really had friends...just some old games in my bookbag. One was special though...a solid gold pyramid that housed one of the most loving and sweetest and bravest of all people. His name, as I called him, was Yami.

He was gentle to me, always made me smile. I felt so happy with him that I instantly became friends with him. We were inseperable...until that horrid day.

Yami always said he'd never let anyone tear us apart...but did he mean himself as well? I know it doesn't make sense, for such a sweet and brave man to turn sour and hateful in just a week...but it was true...the proud Egyptian Pharaoh I once knew turned into a hateful, angry killer. I tried to stay away from him when he'd throw things and go in a violent rage...but in the end...I was his main target.

One day, I came home to find Yami on the couch, glaring at me. He slurred, "whazza matter kid...hic...you scared?" I never saw him so...drunk before. I simply walked upstairs, and I felt a glass beer bottle crack near my face. "'EY! I'm talkin' to you you dumbass! Pay attention before I cut off that pretty hair you like so much!" I simply ignored Yami's outburst, and walked to my room.

One day, he attacked me. I held back my screams of pain and fear as Yami stormed into my room holding a butcher's knife in his hand. "Yuugi! Come out and I promise not to make hic you get sent to a morge!" Yami heard a sniffle from me...he charged at my closet, busted the door down with one kick, grabbed me by my choker and then stabbed me...they weren't deep enough to kill me unfortunatley...I had only bled enough to make me feel faint. He then decided to slam me against a wall and break my arms and legs so I couldn't move. I couldn't scream...I couldn't cry...I could hardly breathe...I just laid there limp.

These beatings have gone on long enough, I thought one time. But how could I fight back? Yami was stronger, faster, tougher than me in every way...how could I dare compete? An idea came to my mind...I decided to end my pain...there was only one way to do it though...and that was for me to die.

It was decided. I had everything done. I went up to the roof of my school one day. I used pliers to cut up a large hole in the gate. I stood on the edge of the tall building, feeling the wind on my face for one last time...I looked up at the sky...it was so beautiful...I looked down to the ground, and saw a small crowd gathering at my feet. I felt so happy then...I knew that people were caring for me...because if they didn't no crowd would gather, and if there was one...they might've been cheering. But I knew wherever Yami was, I knew he was cheering..."go Yuugi go! Go Yuugi go!" he would've said, watching me take my final breath...and say my final words... "I love you..."... I just let everything go...I took one step forward, and just plummeted to the ground, oh such sweet release from this world...I smiled and knew I was going somewhere where I could be happy. The last thing I had felt, was solid concrete, hard ground hitting me with enough force to kill me instantly...and that was what happened...

I felt like I was leaving...was I a ghost now? I guess so...

I found myself a week later at my own funeral...everyone was there...my teachers, my old friends...and even Yami...Yami was full blown crying for me...for_ me_...as I heard a priest read something, I saw Yami just topple to his knees and cry. Why was he crying...? Why...? Yami ran over to my casket...he cried again...I guess he couldn't take it...he started screaming...Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun picked Yami up and took him away from the casket. As the final words were said, I saw the coffin lowered into the ground...and Yami fainted. the white casket that held my body dropped until it hit ground. Everyone slowly began to leave...a huge mass of black clothing slowly moving away. I followed Yami home. Yami awoke in our house, and the first thing he did was cry again. Did I hurt him that badly...? I looked on as Yami started apologizing to the air...and maybe me as well. "Oh God Yuugi! YUUGI! _**YUUGI!!!**_ It's all my fault! It's all my fault if I hadn't had been drinking so much I wouldn't have abused you the way I did! Oh please Yuugi forgive me!!!" the rest he said was just unintelligable garbage to my ears...he screamed so loudly...he screamed my name with all his might...and yet I still didn't forgive him.

A month had passed for Yami, and as I watched him...he was slowly fading away...he was quiet and isolated inside...it reminded me of myself...like I was staring into a mirror. I saw the days progress...Yami's depression was hitting everyone hard...the poor man hardly did anything anymore...never slept, never ate, hell...he never even spoke anymore...I still wonder why he would be so upset over my death. Didn't Yami torture me to the point of madness? Didn't he force me to kill myself? I had never done anything wrong...and yet...he abused me...I saw the sadistic grin he always had whenever he saw me all frightened and trembling when he held that accursed knife in his hand...wasn't that a sign he was happy? Then why would he cry now over my death?...Is it because he misses me...bah! No! Ridiculous! He's just crying because he knows I'm dead so he doesn't have someone to abuse anymore...that's it...right? I looked at him for quite a long time now...almost a year. Yami was so upset he never even left his room...I thought I was going mad when I saw him pull out a gun and fill it with only a single bullet...I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when he pointed the machine to the side of his head...I didn't know he wasn't able to hear my ghostly screams when he fired it...one bullet shooting through and spraying crimson on the carpet. The black monster that had killed Yami fell out of his limp hand as he collapsed to the floor. It was like time had stopped for me...how could he...how could he, my brave, powerful darker half...how could he simply put a gun to his head and pull the trigger!? HOW!!?? I stood there in horror, watching blood pool around him, tinting the carpet into a blackish color. I walked over to him...I sat down, yet I could not feel any blood around me at all...I tried to grab his arm...my hand simply went through...I tried again, another failed attempt. By doing suicide I knew I had hurt someone dearly...someone that I had thought would be strong and courageous and able to take a hit or two...was not like that at all. I thought he was happy that I died...I thought he would be, as one would say, "dancing on my grave"...and yet all he did was _cry_ on it. Before he pulled the trigger, a few days ago I saw him put a pack of roses and other flowers down near my tombstone...then he simply walked away. How could I not forgive Yami now...? He had an amazing life with our friends and I...but he threw it all away...possibly for one chance to see me. _Me._ Of all people...did I really mean that much to him? No...if I did he wouldn't have abused me...he wouldn't have always gone to parties and such and drink until he couldn't even walk straight anymore, then come home and beat the hell out of me...how could you do that to the one you cared for...?

I cried out for him...for hours and hours I cried out, hoping and praying Yami would come back to life...but life...does not work that way. Simply saying "I miss you I miss you dearly!" doesn't get a loved one back...praying and hoping doesn't get a loved one back...crying and screaming out his or her name until you're voice gets hoarse and sore doesn't get him or her back...it never does...and I know some people may conctradict my reasoning but that is what I believe...of course, since I _am_ dead and all...it may not work for me.

I saw a small light glow near Yami's heart. I stepped back as that little, faint shimmer grew into a human form. The light faded away, and I saw Yami...as a ghost as well. He looked around, and then weary, dull ruby eyes gazed at me...and they filled with tears. "Yami..." I said sadly, walking to him again and sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry...!" Yami said with a tiny, high voice. I thought I was the only one who'd sound so much of a little child when I'd cry! I was about to say something, but then Yami rudely stampeded through, all the while crying and shaking terribly "I'm so sorry! I know it was all my fault for making you do this!!! I diserve every last bit of hatred from you Yuugi! I was being an idiot and I hurt you 'till you ended up doing suicide!..." he whimpered and still went on "I missed you so much...I couldn't help but think of you every day...I just couldn't take it anymore...I wanted to see you so badly...oh Yuugi...I know I hurt you horribly...but I would realize it the next day when I wasn't drunk and only had a pounding headache...I'm sorry...I know it's all my fault, there is no denying it...It's just that...that..." I didn't want to hear any more...I hushed him and I replied calmly "I know what you're trying to say Yami...I know you're sorry for everything bad...and I forgive you now. I thought you were happy without me...I know now I was the stupid one...I fought back with the only thing that came to mind...and because of my payback...not only did everyone lose me...but they lost you too. I understand why you'd pull a gun to your head now that I see you. You didn't have to though...just little gestures to show that you cared would be enough..." "but I couldn't think of anything like that...! I don't know if it was my depression or something else but killing myself was the only thing that came to mind for me...I felt like I had to make that sacrifice to you...I thought it was the only way you could forgive me..." I stayed silent as Yami's deep voice went softer and quieter as more tears fell down his cheeks. I looked into his eyes...I could tell by the dullness and by the way he stared back that he wasn't lying to me...I found every single last bit of kindness, love, and compassion in me and converted it all into forgiveness for my Yami. I just sat close to him and wrapped my arms around him. I smiled as I looked down and saw him blush, then smile ever so lightly and nuzzle my neck. I was happy, and I knew he was happy. I forgave him, and he knew that now. He was just so happy I could tell...and I almost cried when he whispered "I love you..." I held back tears and said with joy "I love you too..."

_The End! _

* * *

Well, that's it. Not as big as my other works, but I wanted to get this out of my system...I actually feel better now:) Personally, I think this as a happy ending...but that's just me. Well, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't that's okay. Just don't clutter my review section or my e-mail account with crap. If you do have a heart leave a good revew, or a tidbit for me...believe me I'm always ready for tips. Basically, just Read and Review!! Bye Bye! 


End file.
